There And Back Again: Pippin's Tale 2
by Loser Girl
Summary: The sequel to There and Back Again: Pippin's Tale.
1. Default Chapter

~*~* A/N: As promised, here's the sequel! :-) By the way, this one is rated R, because of language and some of the - behaviours that Kristin picks up. You'll understand. *~*~  
  
  
  
Kristin sat up suddenly, looking around. She recalled with a groan the night before, and now she lay in a stranger's bed. Well, not really a stranger. She was fairly certain his name was Jack, or was it John? Possibly Jeff. Either way, it didn't matter. As soon as she found her pants, she would be out of there, back to the sweet darkness of her room.  
  
She located these missing pants, hung over a chair. Slipping into them, she stalked out of the room, and out of the house. She slid behind the wheel of her car, and backed it out of there, driving ten miles above the speed limit all the way home.   
  
She got out of her car, and stumbled up the stairs, her intense headache from the hangover finally getting to her. Groaning, she opened the door, and found her way inside. She could hear Tim in the shower. She reached for the refridgerator, pulling out a familiar bottle of vodka. She took a swig, and replaced the bottle. She stumbled to the couch, falling a few times, and lay down.   
  
"Kris, is that you?" Tim called, and she managed only a weak groan. "Not again," he continued, as he stepped out, a towel around his head, seeing his roommate on the couch. "Kris, I thought we discussed this. When you drink, you only get even worse migraines than before. Couple that with promiscuous sex, and.."  
  
"Oh, bite me Tim," she grumbled, holding her head. He smiled, and shook his.   
  
"Why do I put up with you?" he mused, and covered her up with a blanket. "Get some sleep. I'll make you some coffee later. You'll need it."  
  
  
Kristin opened her eyes, the light blinding her. With a grumble, she flung a pillow at the window. Unfortunately, instead of miraculously closing the blinds, it merely bounced off the wall. Tim peeked his head in from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, you're up. Here, take some coffee," he said, bringing her a mug.  
  
"Okay," she murmured, and took the mug. Drinking it, she nearly spit it out. "God, it's called sugar, Tim."  
  
"It's called, you don't need any more stimulants in your system. With all the alcohol in there, if you get too much sugar, I fear you may explode."   
  
Kristin laughed sarcastically, taking another drink of the coffee. Tim glanced at her arm, uncovered for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"Tell me you haven't started again, Kris. I thought we discussed this." He looked at her with concern. Quickly, she pulled down her sleeve.  
  
"Oh, stay out of my business, you gigantic poopy-head," she said with a grumble.  
  
"Ah, so mature."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Really, Kris. I thought you'd stopped the cutting."  
  
"I did.. And then I started again. What do you care, anyway?"  
  
"I care because I don't want my roommate to slip and accidentally hit a vein."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't afford the rent all on my own," Tim joked.  
  
"I am.. So loved."  
  
Tim hugged her gently, and left her alone on the couch. Grumbling, Kristin drank some more coffee. Tim turned on the radio to one of those sappy love song stations. Resisting the urge to throw the radio out the window, Kristin lay back down.   
  
  
You didn't come this far,  
For you to make this hard for me.  
And now you want to ask me how.  
It's like how does your heart beat?  
And why do you breathe?  
How does your beat?  
Why do you breathe?  
Why did you come here?   
You were uninvited.  
You were on the outside.   
Stay on the outside.   
And now you want to ask me why.  
It's like how does your heart beat?  
And how do you cry?  
How does your heart beat?  
And there are some things that I'd like to figure out  
There are some things that I could do without  
Like you and your letters that go on forever,  
You and the people that were never friends.  
Never friends.   
Never friends.   
With all the things that you could be,  
You never could learn  
How to be me.  
And now you want to ask me how.  
It's like how does your heart beat?  
And why do you breathe?  
How does your heart beat?  
And why do you breathe?  
How do you breathe?  
  
  
She looked at the ceiling, contemplating these words. "Why did you come here? You weren't invited." stood out in her mind. With a soft whimper, she allowed tears to fall from her cheeks.  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: All right, there's chapter one of the sequel. Please reveiw!*~*~ 


	2. A Promise

~*~*~A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to Pix, b/c she's cool like that! *~*~  
  
  
  
  
De sighed, looking down at Kristin. She was asleep - well, technically, passed out.   
  
"Kris," she muttered softly, and glanced up as Tim entered the room.  
  
"She's been like this for weeks, De. Ever since - well, you know," Tim said, still repressing the memories of the friendly little hobbits. "She barely eats, never smiles. She dropped out of college, for god's sakes. And, what I'm worried most about, is she started cutting again."  
  
"Again?" asked De, standing up and joining Tim in the kitchen.  
  
"She used to before - way before, when I first met her. Then she started doing so good - she got into college, we decided to get an apartment, she got a job doing the thing she loves. Then, Pip shows up, steals her heart, and breaks it," he sounded angry, and De patted him on the arm.  
  
"I know, it pisses you off. And it should, but.. There's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"The thing is, Pip was such a nice person, and he loved her. I'm certain that if he knew what she was going through - if he only knew," Tim shook his head.  
  
"I know," said De as she stood. "I have to go to work." With those words, she left, taking one last glance at Kristin. "Pull yourself together," she said silently.  
  
  
~*~*~ The Shire ~*~*~  
  
  
Pippin shrugged slightly. "It's not that I don't want to steal Gandalf's fireworks," he said softly, "It's just that .. The last time we stole something of Gandalf's .." he trailed off.  
  
Merry nodded, and sighed. "Sure, Pip.. I'm going to head home, it's a little late." Pip nodded. They sat in the Green Dragon, downing pint after pint. Pip was significantly ahead of him, and Merry had no intent of catching up. Pip didn't move from his seat, instead sighing and closing his eyes. He had drank far too much.  
  
"Pip?" asked Sam, sitting beside the Hobbit. Pippin's eyes fluttered in surprise, then he nodded.  
  
"'Ello, Sam," he said, and Sam sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"You know, ever since you got back, you've been in the worst of moods - spending all your time in the taverns. You haven't gotten into an ounce of trouble since you returned. What happened there, anyway?"  
  
"I wish not to talk about it."  
  
"You're going to need to tell us what happened sooner or later, Pip."  
  
"Later, then." Pip set down his mug, and stood. "'Night," he murmured softly, and left. Sam shook his head, concerned for his friend.  
  
  
Sam knocked on the Brandybuck's house, and Merry answered the knock.  
  
"'Ello, Sam!" he said, and Sam greeted him in return.   
  
"I'm worried about Pip," said Sam, as Merry invited him in. "So is Mr. Frodo."  
  
"As am I," said Merry, with a sigh, shaking his head.  
  
"What happened to him in that other world, Merry? Something terrible?"  
  
"Nae!" replied Merry with a laugh. "Something wonderful! Our dear Peregrin Took fell in love there, and she loved him back. Oh, Sam, they were beautiful. She was a human, though, and not of this world. Gandalf made Pip leave her. They were both hurt pretty bad."  
  
"Pip? In love?" Sam laughed. "I can hardly imagine that myself, but strange things happen in new worlds."  
  
"Indeed, Sam. He got his first kiss there, and his first.. Other things," Merry grinned, then his smile fell as he shook his head. "He misses her something terrible, and, I admit, so do I."  
  
  
~*~* NEW YORK *~*~  
  
  
Tim sighed, and shook his head. Kristin had been getting worse and worse, for the past few weeks, ever since Pip left.  
  
"I wish there was some way to tell him," said Tim softly to Bryce.   
  
"Maybe there's a way," his boyfriend responded, taking Tim's hand gently. "Don't worry yourself too much - love always conquers all, my love.. Always."  
  
  
Kristin groaned, holding her head. Once again drunk, migraines were getting worse and worse, and she found herself sleeping much of the day and spending much of the night drinking.. And worse. Her arms were becoming a blur of red and pink cuts, some of them newer than others. She took to wearing long sleeved shirts all the time, even though it was nearing July. Tim still knew, and he constantly berated her for it. She resented it, and him, but knew he was the only thing keeping her alive now. All she had left.   
  
Kristin reached idly for a safety pin on the coffee table. She rolled up her sleeve, and unlatched the pin. With a soft sigh, she poked it into her arm, feeling the pain increase as she stuck it in a little more, millimeter by millimeter. When she had it a quarter of the way in, she stopped, shutting her eyes. Tears stung her, blinded her, but she paid them no mind. With a grunt, she the pin out quickly, blood pooling out behind it.   
  
Tim chose that minute to come through the front door. Seeing her there, he sighed, shook his head, and, grabbing a paper towel, he sat beside her. He covered her arm, holding her there when she tried to pull away.  
  
"Why do you do this, Kristin?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, I really want to know."  
  
"Because.. Because I'd rather feel something than nothing, even if it's something that hurts. Ever since he left, I haven't laughed, I haven't smiled. I've been numb to everything around me. Things that used to put me in wonder no longer have any effect on me. I'm nonchalant and numb, and I hate it. I hate it." He looked down, and shook his head.  
  
"I love you, Kristin. And I'm going to help you. I don't know how, but I'm going to. I swear to you."  
  
  
~*~* But.. how? lol.. wait and see! *~*~ 


	3. Help

~*~* A/N: Hi. This is the second chapter tonight, and probably not the last. Enjoy! *~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tim sat for a long time, thinking about Kristin and how he could help her. He knew that, if only Pip would come back, if he knew the pain and suffering she was going through.. He was the only one who could make her better again. He had her heart.   
  
A knock came at the door. He looked at the clock. Quarter after one in the morning - who would possibly come at this hour? He stood, and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you? That's okay. I found it!" exclaimed De, walking past Tim and into the apartment. He blinked, and shut the door, turning and giving De a strange look.  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"Found a way to tell Pip!"  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
De laughed, and shook her head. "Look, there's this psychic, she has this seeing globe thing. I've been to see her a few times, and I just went yesterday. I was looking into the globe and I saw someone in it! He looked like Merlin, you know, from that Sword in the Stone movie?"  
  
"The cartoon one?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh," Tim blinked, and thought a moment. "You know.. There was a guy here who looked like that the day Merry and Pip left."  
  
"Yea, so I asked Esmerelda - that's her name - about the globe, and she said it was called a.. p-something, planter, maybe? Anyway, it's not important. She said it was to see into another world, and it was given to her by some elf or something - I wasn't really paying attention. But the point is, I think it sees into Pip's world!"  
  
"Okay, assuming that it does - and that's a huge assumption - how do we get a hold of Pip?"  
  
De shrugged. "The point is, we found a phone to the other world - now all we gotta do is make the call!"  
  
  
Tim looked around, blinking. Esmerelda spoke to De, shaking her head every now and then. Tim glanced at a large round glass sphere, and then neared it. Putting his face close, he squinted, trying to see anyone or anything within it. Slowly, the figure of a person came into view. He didn't recognize it, but it looked a little like Gandalf, with long white hair and a long beard. Tim blinked, and felt someone enter his mind.  
  
"What do you seek?" asked the voice, and Tim gulped. He felt as though he was being tested.  
  
"I seek help for my friend," he replied in his thoughts, unfaltering. "She is in trouble."  
  
"I can sense your worry. Why do you think I can help you?"  
  
"She needs to see someone, and I think he may be in your world. Tell me, wise one, do you have Hobbits in your world?"  
  
"Halflings? Indeed, we do. Although my associate has far much more knowledge of them than I do. A waste of time, I believe it is."  
  
"The hobbit I see is called Pippin. There is a man who knows him - Gandalf. I must see one of them, for I fear that my friend is dying. If not physically, than her heart is."  
  
"Gandalf the Grey is the associate I spoke of. Although he is not here, I know he would help you. His heart is still pure, and filled with compassion. I will tell him that he is sought."  
  
"Tim?" asked De, placing a hand upon his shoulder. Immediately, his eyes flew open. He couldn't speak, only nod softly. Help was most certainly on it's way.  
  
  
~*~*~ The Shire *~*~*~  
  
  
Pippin sighed, sitting under a tree. A large squirrel approached him, chattering. Pip vaguely remembered a time when he would have given the animal a chase - but now, he merely sat there, letting the squirrel climb closer and closer until he could have touched it.  
  
He heard the approaching of a wagon, and soon Gandalf's voice, singing a traveler's song, came into earshot. Pippin groaned softly. He wished not to speak with the wizard, not since he made Pip leave his love.   
  
"Peregrin Took, I know you're hiding in those trees," came the accusing voice of Gandalf the Grey. "Come out this moment, I have something of importance I must speak with you about." With a sigh, Pip stood and neared the road, crossing his arms.  
  
"What is it?" he asked simply, and Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"This is a much more serious matter than I can discuss here. Come, we shall venture to the Took home."  
  
  
Gandalf sat down in a rather small Hobbit chair. Pippin sat before him, his arms still crossed.  
  
"The leader of my order, Sauruman, was contacted through the palantir a week ago," Gandalf began. "The palantir is a seeing-stone of sorts - it allows us to see and speak with one another across great distances. Even in other worlds."  
  
"Why does this concern me?" asked Pippin, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It concerns you, young Pip, because Sauruman was contacted by a young man I believe you know as Tim."  
  
"Tim? Kristin's roommate?"  
  
"Indeed. I have spoke with Tim yesterday, and he has given me news of the most terrible kind. Kristin is in grave danger."  
  
"From what?" cried Pip, standing up quickly.  
  
"From herself, dear Pip. I wished not to tell you this, but upon consulting with Sauruman, I have decided to leave the choice to you. She is heart-broken, as I fear you are. You must make a very difficult choice, Peregrin. You are to either stay here, or return. I warn you - if you return, you may not be able to come back. For the longer you stay there, the smaller the chances of your returning. The only reason you were able to return the last time is because I was with you."  
  
For Pip, there was no choice at all. Kristin, his love, was hurting, and he was too. Even though he knew he may never see any of his friends or family again, he knew he must go.  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Please reveiw! *~*~ 


	4. Time

"Are you positive you shall go?" asked Merry, looking at Pip with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes," replied Pippin, packing clothes into a bag.  
  
"Then I shall go with you."  
  
"Very well," said Pippin, for he expected Merry would want to go as well.  
  
"As am I," added Sam, who had arrived to see Pippin off.  
  
"And I," interjected Frodo.  
  
"Will all of the Shire accompany me?" asked Pip.  
  
"Nae, just us," said Merry with a grin. "We are already packed - for we decided to go when we heard that you were. You can't expect to leave us here when you go on your adventure!"  
  
"Are you aware of the chance that you may never return?"  
  
"Aye, we are. And we all have agreed. Now, come on and pack all ready!"  
  
  
Gandalf looked down at the Hobbits, shaking his head.   
  
"All of you?" he asked, eyes widening. The four nodded, and the wizard sighed, but said no more.  
  
"Very well. All of you, take and grip my staff." He handed the staff to Pip, and he, Sam, Frodo, and Merry stood in a circle about it. Gandalf whispered a few words, and they were gone.  
  
  
Frodo looked around, blinking his big blue eyes. Sam grabbed his arm protectively, and Merry grinned at Pip.  
  
"It's just a car," he whispered to the two, when they jumped back as a large SUV barreled by.   
  
"It seems we have much to learn, Sam," joked Frodo, and Pippin and Merry could only smile at one another.   
  
"You're back!" came the voice behind them, and they turned quickly.  
  
"Tim!" shouted Merry and Pippin, running to the man and jumping upon him.  
  
"Hey, now, don't kill your host, eh?" Tim laughed as the Hobbits knocked him to the ground.   
  
"Sorry, we were just happy to see you," said Merry, and Pip nodded.  
  
"I'm glad you came. It seems you have brought friends." Tim gestured to Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Aye, Frodo, Sam, come over here!" Merry called, and the other two hobbits joined them. "Tim, this is Frodo and Sam. Frodo, Sam, this is Tim. He's Kristin's roommate."  
  
"Roommate?" asked Sam.  
  
"Aye - he lives with her, he's her friend."  
  
"I'm glad you came," repeated Tim, a worried look crossing his eyes. "Kristin has been in a terrible shape since you left. She's asleep upstairs now- she sleeps during the day now."  
  
Pippin looked as though he might burst into tears.  
  
"Come along, then," said Tim, and led the hobbits up the stairs. Immediately, Pip started toward Kristin's room, but Tim grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"I ought to warn you of a few things. She's changed a lot, Pip, for the worse, I'm afraid."  
  
"I care not. She is still Kristin, and I love her dearly." Pippin broke from Tim's hold, and half-ran down the hallway to her room. He opened the door gently.  
  
He saw her, laying there in the bed, curled up. Tim was right - she had changed quite a bit. Pippin neared her slowly, his eyes locked. She was in a very deep sleep, and did not even stir when he sat beside her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I should never have left you, even if it meant never seeing my friends or family again; never seeing the Shire." He placed his hand on her forehead, brushing her hair from her face. She sighed softly under his touch.   
  
"Pip!" came the whisper from the doorway. He looked up. Tim stood there, watching him.  
  
Pip leaned down and kissed Kristin's cheek. "I love you," he whispered, and then turned, leaving her to sleep.  
  
  
"She really cuts herself?" asked Merry.  
  
"On purpose?" added Sam, both hobbits sharing confused and bewildered expressions.  
  
"Yes.. A lot of people do it in this world. It's because of something emotional, and they hurt themselves physically. She used to do it all the time, but.. Now, it's worse. I'm afraid she might do something horrible to herself - even more horrible, I mean," explained Tim, his eyes full of worry. Pippin was silent, listening, his head down.  
  
"This is all my fault," he said softly. "But I will make everything better."  
  
A door in the back of the apartment opened. Tim looked up.  
  
"Kristin? That you?" he called, and heard a grumbled response as another door closed.  
  
"Probably the bathroom," Tim observed, and shrugged. "She'll find you soon enough. I'm guessing she'll be out here next." Pippin gulped, and watched the doorway. Eventually, he heard the door open again, and footsteps approach.  
  
  
Kristin entered the kitchen, and blinked. About the table sat four hobbits, two of which she recognized, and Tim.   
  
"What is going on?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Tim? Why are they here?"  
  
"They.. They came back," said Tim, standing. "And they brought a few friends."  
  
"I noticed. Why?" demanded Kristin, the shock finally setting in, and being replaced with anger.  
  
"I missed you," said Pippin softly, and Kristin averted her eyes from him.  
  
"I missed you too, Kristin!" exclaimed Merry, jumping up and hugging the girl around the legs. She grumbled something, nearly losing her balance as the hobbit gripped onto her. "These are my friends Frodo and Sam. Gandalf sent us here."  
  
"I need a drink," said Kristin softly, and sat down at the only empty chair, beside Pippin.  
  
"No, you don't. You've had enough to drink to last for the rest of your life, and that's only counting yesterday," spoke up Tim, and smirked. "Anyway, the hobbits and I are going to go play poker, I promised I'd teach Frodo and Sam how. You and Pip need to talk anyway." Tim and the others got up, and went to the living room. Kristin and Pippin sat, in a long silence.  
  
"Why did you come back?" asked Kristin finally, but not looking at him.  
  
"I missed you," said Pippin softly, watching her. "Tim sent word that you were in trouble."  
  
"Did he. I ought to.." she trailed off. "Did you think you could just come back, and everything would be okay? That we'd pick up right where we left off? You left me, Pip," she said softly, looking up at him, tears glistening in her brown eyes. "You left me, and I wanted to die."  
  
Pippin looked down, his own eyes brimming with tears. "I know. I thought I had no other choice. But now I realize, that I always have a choice, and this was my own. I don't expect everything to be the same, but I hope you will forgive me, and still love me."  
  
Kristin stood suddenly, shaking her head. "I don't know, Pippin. This is all such a shock. You just pop up here one day, and you can't expect me to - to-" she broke off, shaking her head still. "I need to think, please, just give me time."  
  
Pippin nodded, and watched as she left.   
  
"Time.." he said softly to himself. 


	5. ...the nameless chapter

~*~* A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short, I'm tired. :-P *~*~  
  
  
Kristin returned to her room and lay back down. Her head pounded, and her mind was reeling. Pippin was back. She couldn't decide whether to be glad, or angry with him for leaving in the first place. She groaned softly, cradling her head in her hands. A knock came at the door, then Tim's voice.  
  
"It's me. Brought some medicine, figured you'd have a headache."  
  
Kristin stood and opened the door. Tim smiled gently down at her.  
  
"How ya' doin', there, Kris?" he asked softly as he followed her back to the bed. She lay down and covered her head with a pillow. Tim laughed and took it.  
  
"I know this is a shock to you, but please.. Give Pip another chance, for both of your sakes." With that, he gave her two Tylenols and left.  
  
"Give Pip a chance," she repeated softly, and nodded to herself. Standing, she grabbed the bed. Dizziness swept over her, along with an intense feeling of nausea.   
  
"Shit," she muttered, and practically ran to the bathroom.   
  
  
Tim heard her from the other room, and grimaced.  
  
"I don't know how she can do that, she hasn't eaten for days," he commented. Pippin looked worried, and walked off toward the bathroom. He knocked on the door softly, then opened it. Kristin groaned, wiping her mouth, flushing the toilet, and sitting beside in, in exhaust. Pip entered, and sat beside her. Without a word, she lay her head down in his lap. He sighed softly, and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I'm sick, Pip," she said softly, and he nodded.  
  
"I'm going to help you," he promised.  
  
  
Sam and Frodo watched in amazement.   
  
"Mr. Frodo - this is incredible," Sam commented, and Merry poked him in the ribs.  
  
"I told you that you'd like it," he said knowingly. Tim entered the room, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know, Merry - if Kristin catches you guys watching that, she may not be too happy."  
  
Merry shrugged. "She watched it with me and Pip last time."  
  
Tim laughed, and shook his head. "Whatever.. You hobbits enjoy."  
  
  
Kristin and Pip sat down at the kitchen table. He fixed her a cup of coffee, and she watched him. He set it down before her, and she took a sip.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly, after she swallowed. He sat beside her, resting his hand upon hers.  
  
"I've been in such terrible shape, Pip.. Ever since you left," she whispered, looking down. He stood, and hugged her tightly, then crawled into her lap, holding her as though he'd never let go.  
  
"But I'm back," he said softly into her ear. "I'm back."  
  
Kristin's body shuddered, as she let out a flood of tears. Pippin looked startled for a moment.   
  
"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, and wiped away each of her tears with his hands. "I'm so sorry," he added in a whisper. Kristin sighed and nuzzled against his hands. Pip leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head.  
  
"Let's take it slow this time, all right?" she asked, and he nodded.   
  
"Slow," he repeated, and touched her face, running his hands along her cheeks, forehead, nose, lips.   
  
"Oh, Pip, I missed you so much," Kristin said gently, and kissed his fingers as they ran across her pink lips.  
  
"I missed you too," he replied, and leaned up, placing his lips to her forehead. "I missed you more than anything."   
  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Tim answered it. Kristin heard the amazed voice of her friend De, and then the girl rushed into the room. Seeing Pip on Kristin's lap, she grinned.  
  
"Thank God!" she shrieked, and shook her head. "You two are so adorable."  
  
Sam, Frodo, and Merry entered the room. Frodo and Sam shared a grin at the position of their friend Pip. Merry smiled, looking down bashfully as De touched his head.  
  
"Wow, they've multiplied!" exclaimed De, regarding Frodo and Sam and shook her head. "Who fed them after midnight?"  
  
"That makes them evil. Water makes them multiply," replied Kristin, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Oh.. Well, that's okay."  
  
  
~*~* A/N: More to come soon! Please reveiw! *~*~ 


	6. ...another nameless Chapter

~*~* A/N: Okay, I'm responding to a few questions. Eileen: This story takes place roughly a year before the events of FoTR. (Hence, Pip being only 28.) Ferret: VERY, VERY SOON! And, by the way, if you dislike sex.. skip this chapter. ;-D *~*~  
  
  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, and De sat upon the couch, with Tim stretched out on the floor beside them. Kristin held Pip in her arms, curled up in a chair.  
  
"So.. What are we going to do?" asked Merry softly, glancing at the other hobbits in the room. He knew that they, as well, had been thinking the same.  
  
"I know Sam and I at least must return," said Frodo quietly, glancing at his friend Samwise, who nodded in agreement.   
  
"You must do so quickly, then," responded Merry. "Gandalf said we wouldn't have much time to return."  
  
"How, exactly, do we return?" asked Frodo, raising his eyebrows. Sam and Merry glanced at each other, then at Pippin.  
  
"That's a good question, Mr. Frodo," said Sam thoughtfully.  
  
"We could go see Esmerelda," suggested De. "I mean, she has that seeing stone.. Thing, right?"  
  
Tim nodded, his hands resting underneath his head. "Yes, we can go there tomorrow."  
  
"Then we must decide how to spend our last night in such a wondrous world," said Frodo, and Merry grinned, glancing at De.  
  
"I know how I'd spend it," he laughed, and De grinned, ruffling his hair.  
  
"What, you want to screw again?" she asked teasingly, and Tim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oi," he muttered, as Merry nodded rapidly.  
  
"Screw?" asked Frodo, sharing a look with Sam. Merry grinned, whispering into Frodo's ear. His large hobbit eyes widened.  
  
"I'd like to do that, as well!" he exclaimed, and shared the secret with Sam, who nearly choked upon hearing such a thing.   
  
De laughed, and looked at Kristin. It was hard to tell where she started and Pippin began, they were so wrapped in each other's arms. Her hands were entangled in his curly hair, his head resting on her chest.  
  
"Boy, those two are inseparable," said Frodo softly, and Sam smiled, watching them. Pip and Kristin didn't look up, even though they knew they were being watched. Merry grinned, and glanced at De. On a whim, he leapt onto her, kissing and licking at her neck and collarbone. She cried out, but giggled, and picked up the Hobbit.   
  
"You two coming or what?" she asked Frodo and Sam, as she and Merry dashed off toward Kristin's room.  
  
Frodo and Sam shared a look, then scrambled up, chasing after them.  
  
Tim nearly doubled over with laughter, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, it's late, I'm going to go to bed.. If I can ignore the noise those four are sure to make," said Tim with a grin. Kristin nodded, and, still laughing, made off toward his room.  
  
"Well, then, Mr. Took," said Kristin with a smile. "It's just you and me."  
  
Pippin grinned, and kissed her cheek. "Whatever shall we do?"  
  
With a large smile, Kristin lifted Pip and lay him down on the couch. With a smile, he looked up at her.  
  
"Whatever are you doing?" he asked, and his grin only grew as she unbuttoned his shirt, licking and kissing every newly uncovered area of skin. She then leaned over his lips, kissing him softly. Her tongue pressed at his lips, and then entering his mouth gently, exploring and dancing with his. Breaking the kiss, Kristin reached down, unlacing Pip's pants. He grunted loudly as she cupped his hardness in her hand, and soon moans and groans filled the room.  
  
"Would you guys knock it off?!" exclaimed Tim, entering the hallway. With the "foursome" going on in Kristin's room, and Pippin and Kristin in the living room, he was surrounded.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Pippin, as he grabbed Kristin by the shirt and rolled on top of her. He pinned her, gently but firmly, to the floor, and pushed himself into her.  
Their love making nearly shattered the worlds.  
  
  
~*~* A/N: .. sex... *~*~ 


	7. A Night to Remember

~*~ A/N: Okay, this chapter is kind of short.. forgive me.. more to come soon! Please reveiw! ~*~  
  
  
  
With a soft moan, right after his climax, Pippin fell onto Kristin, his head nestling into her chest. She sighed, laying back onto the floor. De had been right about Hobbits and their pleasurable love-making skills. Pip groaned softly, pulling out of Kristin and laying beside her, in her arms.  
  
"That was.." started Kristin, but couldn't find the words. Pip sighed gently, and nodded.  
  
"Yea," he breathed. They lay in silence for a few moments, and then Kristin looked down at him. He looked almost sad.  
  
"You're going back, aren't you Pip?" she asked, more of a statement than a question, for she knew within her heart that he was.  
  
"I have to," he said, almost apologetically. Kristin understood; she was neither angry nor depressed. She was sad, but she understood that this was the will of fate.   
  
"I know, and I understand," she said softly. "Oh, Pip, I love you so much." A tear slowly fell from her cheek, and she allowed it.  
  
"I love you more than anything," Pip replied, reaching up and caressing her face. "But I feel almost like some force is pulling me back. My destiny lies in the Shire, and yours in New York."  
  
"I know," she said, sniffling. He leaned up and kissed her nose playfully.   
  
"Let's make the best of the time we do have," he said gently, and she grinned a response.  
  
"This shall be a night to remember."  
  
  
De groaned, laying back. About her, three nude hobbits lay, exhausted as well. She would miss Merry, that was certain, for he was the best she'd ever..  
  
De sat up, suddenly, her eyes widening.   
  
"Oh my GOD," she breathed, looking down at Merry. He looked up with tired eyes. De sprang out of the bed, gathering her clothes and dressing quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Merry, sitting up.  
  
"Shut up, shut up!" exclaimed De, as she rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. In the living room, she heard the constant moans, giggles, grunts, groans, and growls of Kristin and Pippin. She leaned against the shut door.  
  
"I'm in love," she said, almost asking it. "Jesus, De, you fell in love with a midget."  
  
  
"Woah!" Pip exclaimed, grinning down at Kristin. She giggled in response. Eventually, they tired themselves out, and collapsed in a heap onto the floor.   
  
"Wow," breathed Kristin, and Pip nodded.   
  
"Oh, yea," said Pip, then paused. "Sing to me?"  
  
Kristin smiled. "Okay," she murmured, then cleared her throat.  
  
  
If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way,  
So I'll go,  
But I know,  
I will think of you   
Every step of the way.  
  
And I will always love you,  
I will always love you,  
You, my darling you, mmhm.  
  
Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me,  
So goodbye, please don't cry,  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
  
And I will always love you,  
I will always love you.  
  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have  
All you've dreamed of.  
And I wish for you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love. 


	8. Promises and Goodbyes

~*~* A/N: All right, this took me a while. It's getting to the end, and it's getting sad! *sob* *~*~  
  
  
The next morning, they all gathered about the kitchen table. Kristin cooked one last breakfast for the Hobbits, making sure it was large enough for them. Then, she retired to the living room, allowing the four to make their plans. All of them would return, if at all possible; they still weren't quite sure how.  
  
A few minutes later, Pippin came into the living room. He sat beside Kristin on the couch, and took her hand in his.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," he said with a sigh, and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. "Oh, Valar, I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Pip," replied Kristin, looking down. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."  
  
"Tim.." Pippin started, and cleared his throat. "Tim told me some things, that you were drinking a lot, and.. And cutting yourself on purpose?"   
  
Kristin kept her eyes down, her face flushed red. "Yea.. I was."  
  
"I need you to promise me that you'll stop, especially the cutting. I love you, and the thought of you hurting yourself.." he stopped, shaking his head, swallowing back a flood of tears.  
  
Kristin nodded once, and opened the coffee table drawer. She pulled out something, and pressed it into Pip's hand.  
  
"I want you to have this," she said gently, and Pip opened his hand. A small pocketknife lay in his palm.  
  
"Is this what you use to-"  
  
"Yea," Kristin cut him off. "It's kind of like a promise. I'm turning it over to you, and I'll be good." She looked up, smiling softly.  
  
"Oh, Kristin," Pip said, and leapt into her arms. He kissed her nose first, then her lips and her chin and her cheeks. She kissed his forehead, holding him tightly.  
  
"I love you," she said, and allowed herself to cry.  
  
"Oh, Kristin," Pippin repeated, and felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. "I love you so much." He let several tears cascade down his soft cheeks, and didn't wipe them away.  
  
  
"Pippin?" came the voice from the doorway. He looked up, wiping his eyes with his sleeves quickly. "We're going now," Merry continued, and Pippin nodded.  
  
"I'll drive you," Kristin said, and stood, grabbing her keys from the table.  
  
She got all the Hobbits into the car, Pippin in the front with her, and Sam, Frodo, and Merry in the back.  
  
"So, we're going to that magic shop?" she asked, and Merry nodded. Kristin started the car, giving Frodo and Sam a fright, but Merry soon assured them that all was well. Kristin leaned over once she was on the road, and turned on the radio. Her eyes widened at the song, then she sighed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Pippin, looking up at her curiously.  
  
"This song," she said softly, and shook her head. "Listen to the words."  
  
  
Stop crying now,  
It'll be all right.  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight.  
I will protect you from  
All around you.  
I will be here, don't you cry.  
  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes you'll be in my heart.   
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart.  
Always.  
  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just can't trust  
What they can't explain.  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us,  
We're not that different at all.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes you'll be in my heart.   
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
When destiny calls you,  
You must be strong.  
I may not be with you,  
But you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time.  
I know,  
We'll show them together   
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes you'll be in my heart.   
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart.  
Always.  
  
  
Pippin sighed, resting his head back against the seat. A tear fell from his eye, slowly dropping down his cheek. Merry sighed, and looked down. Frodo and Sam shared a look, then looked down as well.  
  
"I'm going to miss you all," Kristin said softly. "I'll never forget any of you.. Especially you, Pip."  
  
Pippin sniffled, another tear falling, then another. Kristin sighed, brushing away a tear with her free hand, and continued to drive. Minutes later, they were in the parking lot of the Magic Shop.  
  
"So.. This is it," said Sam, looking out the window.  
  
"Yea, it is," said Kristin, and she reached to Pippin, taking his hand. "I'll walk you in." 


End file.
